


Ruling_the_world

by TheHeavenlyChild



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Assassin!Damian Wayne, Demon!Raven, F/M, Villain!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeavenlyChild/pseuds/TheHeavenlyChild
Summary: The new demon's head had achieved everything his predessor had ever wished for: control over the entire planet.The queen of hell spared Earth only because of her lover there. She holds court in another reality, but she always comes back to him.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Ruling_the_world

**Author's Note:**

> The usual: I do not own any nor do I earn money with any of DC's characters. This is just for fun.
> 
> In case, you didn't notice yet, I'm a huge fan of demon!Raven which is one of the reseans I love her New 52 origin story. I have thought for a while that there a far more fanfictions where Damian is or becomes evil then there are for Raven, at least when it comes to damirae. Lately this semms to change and I like that. So here is my part of support.  
> By the way, who said they couldn't both be the bad guys?

Blood-red skies and dark clouds were reminders of _her_ powers and what they could do, once unleashed. His stern gaze wandered along the horizon. The master assassin was lost in deep thought. _Where is she right now? When will he see her again, will they spend the night together?_ Questions the young head of the demon had no answer to. He sighed and closed his vibrant green eyes. There was also another question that haunted him, but he couldn’t force himself to even form _that_ question. _No, she is not her father. She wouldn’t do it, taking some common mistress to bed. Such acts are beneath her._ They had conquered the world together. She had ensured him his position of power and the strength of his reign in return for his soul. While most thought the son of Batman had sold his soul to the devil, because he hungered for power, the truth was he had sold his soul to _her_ , because it meant he would be _hers_ for the rest of eternity.

“I’m awaiting you, beloved. Where are you? I miss you.” The whisper was faint, his tone so unlike the way he usually spoke. Nobody could even imagine hearing him speak so softly. Well, except for one, but she has always been his one exception. Aside from the queen of hell no one on Earth had ever seen Damian Wayne, now using the name al Ghul again, so intimate and vulnerable. Recalling past events and won battles, he couldn’t help it, but pine over the dark-haired woman who had brought the heroes of Earth to their knees within seconds. Her father couldn’t have been more proud of his daughter. Raven had honoured Trigon’s reputation enormously. Hell had broken loose that day, literally. Maybe it hadn’t needed to come to such extremes, but his father and about everyone else had left them no choice.

Shaking off the old memories, Damian sighed again and turned away from the widow he had been gazing out of for almost an hour now. He grew more and more frustrated. Blazing red eyes, smooth and pale skin just like pitch-black hair wouldn’t leave his mind. So he chose to do what he always did when he became upset. He either trained vigorously or he drew and painted thoroughly. Tonight he was going for the latter.

With grace and care he began to draw the fine lines on the paper. The picture slowly became recognisable, it was a young and beautiful woman. Her long, dark hair fell in waves over her back, her features and skin appeared surreal, too enchanting and perfect to be true. But one part of her especially stood out, her deed, captivating eyes which seemed to hold the entirety of creation hidden inside them. The new demon’s head doubted anyone who was still alive had ever seen her in this state: as a human. A long time ago she had fought her other side, had desperately tried to stick to her mother’s heritage. She had tried to be human, and she had despised to merely be associated, let alone truly become, a demon. Now everyone who could have remembered those days was probably dead and the rest of the world only knew her as the deadly and intimidating demoness she had been destined to be. Terrifyingly red skin, two sets of eyes and an aura that held the promise of pain and horror had long become her trademarks.

Seated upon the throne of her father’s realms and commanding hell’s armies, the influence of her demonic heritage had never been more potent. In the beginning there had been many deaths, and she still regretted many of them. Her former friends who had become her second family had died during their battles. Seeing them dying had been painful, but not half as painful as what had led to their deaths: They had fought her. The people she had trusted most who she had thought to be her family, these people had given up on her the moment the Justice League said so. _She has given into her father’s influence. Trigon’s control over her is to powerful. She is beyond saving._ Their words and judgements had hurt her indescribably. Only one of her friends had stayed loyal to her and he had soon become a lot more than just a friend. Despite her father’s custom of bedding any and every creature that could bare him an offspring, Raven had never even intended to sleep in anyone else’s bed, but Damian’s. He had never disappointed her and he hadn’t hesitated to promise her his eternal loyalty: He had sold his soul to her, making him hers in life and after it in death. Not that that was a great concern for an al Ghul or the ruler of the afterlife, she could have him in hell just as much as she did on Earth.

Rising from her seat, the female devil made her way out of the sinister throne room filled by sculls, bones, flames, blood and demons. She had a destination in mind, and an entertainment program for the night.

“Mistress, are you leaving us already?” One of her guests asked.

“Yes, I am leaving the court for today. But if you want to continue your little feast here, you shouldn’t stop on my account.” There was no reason for her to explain herself to these lowly demons who were practically hoeing themselves when she was present in hopes of gaining her approval. Maybe her father would have been amused by them and have played with them for a bit, but despite the Justice League’s believes she was not her father. And Raven certainly did not approve of her court’s behaviour, but there wasn’t much she could do about it and so she spared herself the effort. They were demons, lusting for power and cowering in front of an obviously superior deity lay in their nature.

“Oh, you’re not seeing that handsome lover of yours, mistress, are you? He must be far from ordinary to hold your interest so lengthy. Your father never bedded a human more than once, not even your mother, I believe.”

He was starting to venture upon very thin ice, bringing up her mother had never been a good idea and many unfortunate and ignorant demons and demi-gods had learned that lesson the hard way, after she had come to power.

“When I think about it more carefully, I don’t believe your father has ever spent more than a single night with any creature he took to bed. Still he sired many children. You didn’t yet, mistress, did you?”

His eyes wandered over her breasts and waists to her stomach, seemingly searching for an indication the queen of hell was carrying a child. But there were none, because Raven was not pregnant. As a matter of fact she hadn't even thought about the topic until now. Finally realising this, the demon raised his gaze back up to her eyes and made an offer.

“If that human fails to supply the necessities, perhaps you would want to spend your nights with another for a change, mistress.”

His intentions and the undertone in his voice weren’t lost on Raven. Narrowing her eyes and letting her glare burn with anger, she reprimanded her ridiculous suitor.

“I assure you the human satisfies me in every aspect I could wish for. You on the contrary should not forget you place. _I_ decide who I share my bed with and who I tolerate to keep his head in place. Was there a child to be expected, I would have told the entirety of the underrealms so. Now leave my sight, before I call for a decapitation.”

With those words she left the court and made her way to Nanda Parbat, one of the few places on Earth which had remained intact. In the spheres of reality and the supernatural realms it was no secret that Earth was no longer under the protection of some shining, colourful and bright heroes, but a ruthless and efficient assassin and his lover in hell. It was also common knowledge that Earth had only been spared the destruction which had devastated great parts of the universe and erased powerful cultures, because of said ruling couple. The current demon’s head, if he liked it or not, had been gifted Earth as some kind of toy to keep him occupied and give him some sense of purpose. But the ugly truth was, and everyone knew, perhaps even the people on Earth, within the blink of an eye Trigon’s daughter could end their world. The only reason why she hadn’t done so yet was her lover living on and ruling the planet. For a mortal it must have appeared as major trouble, the queen gifting her mistress an entire planet. For the mystical creatures and small deities in her court, on the other hand, it was nothing. They thought she was trying to hide her fragile, little human from them, but nothing more.

The shadows had always been good acquaintances of her. And tonight they hide her perfectly as well. From her spot in the dark she could look at her lover. Dark, jet-black hair and tanned skin were draped in darkness. His bright, green eyes were unmistakable and focused on the artwork in front of him. She smirked, after she had gotten a glance at it. “I dare picture the queen of hell as a mere human?” It wasn’t a real question and she wasn’t mad at him for his drawing, but she suddenly felt very playful. So she pretended to disapprove. Surely it would make for an interesting foreplay.

“There was a time when you hated me picturing you as anything else. I think you’re beautiful regardless of what you choose to be: demon or human.” He had concluded his work and faced her now. “I’ve missed you, beloved.”

The last sentence caught her attention. “That’s why I came. I wanted to see you again.” Drawing closer to each other, she stopped barely apart from his lips and already in his arms. “Did I mention my court asked me for a child and offered to ‘ _supply the necessities_ ’, if you couldn’t do that.” There was a taunting edge in her tone and she could feel Damian’s hold on her tighten. _Oh, he didn't like that one. Good._ She wouldn't have it any other way.

“Then I hope you have told them that you have no need for their assistance.” He almost growled low in the back of his throat.

“Mmh, I have. I have also told them that had there been a child on its way, they would have been told so.” She murmured and leaned up to catch his lips. Perhaps, the world had ended and Earth’s heroes had fallen, but neither of the former Teen Titans could truly regret everything that had come from those fatal events.


End file.
